Pokemon Characters React to Shippings
by MinecraftMew
Summary: Hi guys! It's MinecraftMew with yet another TERRIBLY NAMED STORY! Ok not as bad as Clemont's inventions names. Enter the studio as I have the Pokemon characters react to some shippings! This story will mostly be when I have free time and have writers block for my main story, so maybe I could update once every 2 weeks? Enough summary! Get reading! Rated Kplus because I can.
1. Chapter 1

Ok hi guys it's MinecraftMew here with another story! I'm taking a break from my main story "The amourshipping mission" and this will just be a side thing for whenever I have writers block or something for my main story, which I do right now. This will be Pokemon Characters react to shippings! It would be WAY to obvious to start with amourshipping (no matter HOW tempting it is) so I'm starting with Professor ivy and Brock, or Traumashipping

Pokemon characters react: Traumashipping

Ash:

"Ok, so I'm not the smartest person when it comes to this stuff, but I'll give it a go." "Brock got completely traumatized, and that's all we know. I do joke about it with him every now and then, but then he goes on about Serena. Seriously guys she's just a friend. I think..."

Gary:

"Lolwat? I don't care! I'm GARY OAK who has over 9000 cheerleaders! What? They quit? I THINK NOT GET BACK HERE CHEERLEADERS!"

Misty:

"Oh man this is gonna be fun. So whenever I pull him away from the poor innocent girl that he falls in love with, I always whisper "ivy" in his ear. Wait. You take it as a hint that I LIKE that gym leader?! MALLET TIME! And I like ash btw. Wha- NO I DIDNT SAY THAT!"

Brock:

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Tracy:

"What I think happened is Brock tried to ask her out, then rejected him. This made him traumatized and never want to talk about it again. That's all I have to say."

May:

"I've never met Ivy, but I've heard the story's. I always make fun of him for that. Wait. You take it as a hint that I LIKE him? BLAZIKEN USE HYPERBEAM!" "Blaze blaziken..." (but May I dont know hyperbeam...) "TOO BAD JUST USE MEGA KICK grr I thought you knew I like Drew.."

Me:

"OWWW!" Short... Intermission..."

Max:

"I'm only 7. I don't know anything like that. But Bonnie is kinda cute I guess... Wha- NO I DIDNT SAY THAT! What do I think of the pairing though? It won't work out. Brock is obviously traumatized so it won't work out."

Dawn:

*Facepalm* "it... Won't... Work..."

Iris:

"This Brock. What a kid. Wait. He's 20?! Geez you would of thought he'd have gotten over that by now. Still calling him a kid though."

Cilan:

"I met Brock once. He's a cool guy, but I don't see them together. It's unflavorerful and it will just go down in the end."

Clemont:

"I don't know either of them, but luckily, THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCIENCE! I have made the "match people together 2000!" Now if I just turn it on..." BOOOOOOMMMMMM "*cough* well then"

Bonnie:

I DONT CARE ABOUT TRAUMASHIPPING I JUST WANT ASH AND SERENA TO GET TOGETHER AND FIND A WIFE FOR MY BROTHER. Wait. Who's Max?

Serena:

*Staring at picture of Ash* "Huh? NO I WAS NOT STARING AT A PICTURE OF ASH! Ok, so what are we doing? Ok got it. I've seen many pairings because I search random things on the internet sometimes. Don't judge me. Brock and Ivy? No. Brock obviously doesn't like her, and he LOVES every girl he sees. Ivy, I don't know, there's not much evidence. Ok, see you later!" *goes back to staring at picture of Ash*

Ok... So the Pokemon characters had interesting things to say... I will ONLY add pikachu in the discussion when it's a shipping with Ash in it. If you don't know already, I am not a gymshipper or a shoppingshipper. These are the ships I follow:

Ash: amourshipping (OTP) but has a soft spot for pokeshipping

Misty: lol I don't know, again, soft spot for pokeshipping.

Brock: luckshipping

Gary: whoever is willing to put up with his arrogentness...

Jessie:rocketshipping

James: rocketshipping

May: contestshipping

Max: Max and Bonnie. We should call it childshipping!

Dawn: Penguinshipping

Iris: I don't know

Cilan: I don't know

Clemont: I don't know

Bonnie: look where it says max

Serena: AMOURSHIPPING FO LIFEZ!


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. The last one was really fun to make, so wynaht (lol get it) make another one? This one may be rated K+ - T for mention of a butter knife. This is MinecraftMew, OUT!**

Pokemon Characters react to: Pokeshipping

Ash:

"I saw this one coming a mile away. Everyone says Misty likes me, along with all the other girls who I've traveled with. Honestly though, she's just a friend. Nothing more."

Misty:

"Can Ash hear me? Ok. YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! I have a major crush on him. Wait... Why is Serena coming in here with a butterknife? Uhh see you guys later I'm out of here."

Brock:

"Me being an expert with girls, I can tell Misty likes Ash, but Ash doesn't like her back. I see Ash more with Serena honestly. Other than Giselle, Serena is the first one Ash ACTUALLY shows interest in. So I'm out with Pokeshipping."

Pikachu:

*translator turns on* "Listen. I've been with Ash for 5, and going on 6 regions. I know who he likes as a friend, hates, or has a crush on and that the only companion he shows interest in, is Serena. Not sure if he realizes it, but he likes her, NOT Misty. Sorry Misty, but I'm not gonna go with Pokeshipping."

Gary:

"Now without my cheerleaders, I have to do this. I've never noticed anything between those two, but maybe that's because- wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY? Whatever. Moving on. I don't really know but I've seen Serena give Misty the eye, and I think Serena likes Ash. When this gets more complex, I wish the best for Ash, and the two other girls too. Uhh no I didn't get that online so I would seem less arrogant..."

Jessie:

"I've seen the twe- oh yeah i promised I wouldn't call them that. It's pretty obvious that Misty, grr can I PLEASE call them twerps? No? Fine. Misty likes Ash, Ash kind of liked her back when traveling through Kanto and Johto, but lost interest when he got to Hoenn. How do I know? BECAUSE IM JESSIE AND IM BETTER THAN YOU! Now your threatening to take my Wobbefet, hrrnnngg your more evil than us. I did the review. Can I get my Pumpkaboo back now and GET ON WITH MY VERY SUCCESSFUL ACTING CARRER? What? Oh wow that was insulting. I'm out."

James:

"I honestly agree with what Jessie says, because if I don't agree with her, I get beat up. Does that mean she likes me? I'm so confused. Whatever I have to go before Jessie kills me. See you later!"

Meowth:

"COMING JESSIE!"

May:

"I've met Misty once. She is pretty cool if you ask me. Not someone I would see with Ash though. DONT EVEN GO THERE. I LIKE DREW. NOT. ASH!" Don't make my Blaziken Mega Kick you again.

Max:

"Hmm. I'm stuck with this one. Mistys the one who taught me the "ear pull" so whoever she likes, I'm fine with. Well I have a Ralts to visit. See you later!"

Dawn:

*Facepalm* "I would have thought you knew he belongs with Serena..."

*Ends facepalm*

Iris:

"What a kid. Both of them, not just Ash. They are 10. 10! Seriously people they are to young to date, so I'm out."

Cilan:

*Sigh* "flavorful but has a risk of failing. By risk, I mean Clemont's invention risk, plus he seems to have a connection to Serena, so I'm out."

Clemont:

"Ok, so my last invention was a fail, but now introducing... The " match people together 2000 mark 2!" Wow. It turned on, now I'll pull the lever... BOOOOMMMMM! Back to the drawing board... *cough*"

Bonnie:

If you saw my last review, NO. NOT IN 10 KATRILION YEARS. ASH AND SERENA FOR LIFE!

Serena:

*Eye twitches* "What did you say? WHAT DID YOU SAY?" *gets out butterknife* "WHERES MISTY?! TELL ME OR THE MEW GETS IT!"

*quivers in fear* "Someone help me... Serena... Why..."

Anyways that was... Interesting... Im going to have to warn Misty before it's too late, so I gotta run. See you in the next chapter! MinecraftMew OUT!


	3. Chapter 3

**I really should be working on my main fic right now, but I really like this series, plus 24 views in 1 day? Mind. Blown. I didn't get my 147 in one day thing in amourshipping mission until much later, like a week afterwards. So I'm impressed. I'm going to give the viewers what they want and keep going. Who knows? This maybe become as popular as my main fic! This is MinecraftMew, OUT!**

**P.S. Team rocket won't be bothering the "twerps" for a while... Also, comment if you want team rocket reviews. They won't be in this chapter, but maybe in the next one? DECIDE THEIR FATE BY COMMENTING!**

Pokemon characters react to: Geekchicshipping

Ash:

"NO! Wait, umm why don't I want Serena with Clemont? You really want to know? Umm... Well I honestly don't know. I just feel defensive... Hmm. This is something to ponder."

Misty:

"Owww... Do I have to do this right now? I mean seriously I got stabbed with a BUTTERKNIFE in my LEG! Oh this pairs the crazy girl with "explodingboyrobot mark 9001." They make a perfect match. They disrupt the environment and they should be together."

Brock:

"No. Just. No. Ash and Serena like each other. Ok?"

Gary:

"I don't care. As long as Ash gets annoyed. Hehe since April 1st is coming up, I might prank him using those two!" *starts evilly plotting ways to ruin Ash's life*

May:

"That's a bad idea. Any girl with Clemont would probably be blown up over 9000 times in the first week. Wait. What's this? Mail from... NO. WAY. ITS DREW OHMAHGAWD" (buts into Mays POV) let's move on the next person..."

Max:

"Hmm... Since I'm always with Misty on things, I have to say I agree with her. I don't know what she has against Serena though... Also can I PLEASE meet Bonnie in person? Ok deal!"

Dawn:

"Must. Resist. Facepalm. Seriously though, I think Ash and Serena should be together. Not Serena and Clemont."

Iris:

"I'm really starting to hate this shipping thing... THEY. ARE. . OLD. Whaaaaaaat I did not have a 7 year old failed relationship...* *walks out of room obviously not happy*

Cilan:

"UGGGHH this is a recipie for disaster. It's like Vegetable ice cream... How do I know? Because I am a LOVE CONNISUER!"

Me: "let's move on while we still can..."

Clemont:

"Me? And Serena? Umm no thanks. She is already Ash's. Ash would probably kill me. But just to confirm this... THE FUTURE IS NO-

Me: "RUN WHILE YOU CAN!"

Clemont: "umm ok.. As I was saying, THE FUTURE IS NOW THANKS TO SCI- *invention blows up* "back to the drawing board..."

Bonnie:

"Ok bye Max! Oh I didn't see you there. I honestly don't care right now... Wait. WHAT?! My big bro and Serena!? No way. Serena is Ash's. Though I don't get why bro won't let me get him a wife! I'm only trying to help...

Serena:

*on a leash with handcuffs connected to a very sturdy chair* "Ok this is silly. Seriously. HANDCUFFS? Ok then. *reads shipping info* "umm, NO! I want Ash! Grrr i hate the people who created this ship."

**Well Serena shouldn't attack anything more... For now... You may be wondering why Bonnie didn't care about the shipping... Well I'm going to be that fanfictioner who won't tell you until the next chapter. JK I'm not that mean! Ok so Bonnie met Max and she likes him now. Max also likes Bonnie. Haven't told each other yet though... Anyways time for the reviews!**

**Blue Phoenix 20th- I've searched far and wide for a story like this, yet the closest I could find is "You paired me with who?" So it is unique and interesting! And thanks for the support!**

**falconadventurer- so you like advance shipping and pearlshipping? Let's hope Serena doesn't find out! She has a strong friendship with Y, who yes owns a Yvetal (yes it knows oblivion wing). Misty didn't run fast enough did she...**

**The 6th Spectral King- So I looked it over, and yes I think I might do Confidenceshipping for the next chapter. Though I'm not saying Serena will approve or let her get away with it...**

** .show- I KNOW RIGHT! BONNIE AND MAX FOR LIFE! I have really high hoped for this ship, seeing as the Hoenn remakes just came out, Max could be making an apperence really soon! I hope... SPREAD THE NAME OF CHILDSHIPPING! **

**Ok this sounds crazy, but I got more reviews in 6 hours on this story than I did in 2 weeks in my main fic. THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT! See you in the next chapter! This is MinecraftMew OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**You know I might make it so I make 1 of these a day for a week then get back to my other story. But I'm not saying I'm gonna end it, just maybe posting one of these once a week. You better wish Georgia good luck on this one... And hope Serena doesn't have her butterknife.**

Pokemon Characters React to Shippings: Confidenceshipping

Ash:

"Umm, I don't really think that would would work. For one thing, Iris would KILL me. They are MORTAL ENEMYS! I also don't approve of that she ATE my BREAKFAST the first time we met. I also don't want Serena going insane, as it has been confirmed she likes me. Wait. WHAT HAPPENED? Uhh I recommend keeping Serena out of this one. Seriously she wouldn't hurt a fly. Usually."

Misty:

"HECK NO! ASH IS MINE ASH IS MINE ASH IS MINE!1!

Brock:

"I've heard of Georgia, and she seems kind of cool. Umm you are saying she ate Ash's breakfast? Then no, that has no chance of happening."

Pikachu:

*turns translator on* "hmm what's this? Georgia and Ash? Well this is... Interesting. I honestly don't think that would work out, but hey! You never know with Ash!"

Gary:

"Lolwut? Those two? Never going to happen. Ash is NEVER going to get a girlfriend! He's a looser and I'm not! I even got one of my cheerleaders back! NO I DID NOT TRAP HER IN HANDCUFFS IN MY BASEMENT!" *note to self move cheerleader somewhere else*

Team Rocket:

"Uhhh... We didn't chase the twerps in Unova. We are no help whatsoever."

May:

"Those two? No way. I caught her eating me and Ash's breakfast when I was visiting in Unova one time. If someone takes mine or Ash's food, you better believe if we catch someone eats out food, we WILL use mega thunder kick. Wait... YOU ATE THE LAST DESSERT? BLAZIKEN COME ON OUT!"

Me:

"I swear... I didn't know you wanted it... Owwww..."

Max:

"Honestly, I don't think that would ever happen. Wait. What happened to your arm? Ohhh. Don't ever take the last dessert. Back to what I was saying, I've seen what she's done, and that would just go down In flames." (For all of you who got that, good for you. If you didn't, HOW DARE YOU DISGRACE TAYLOR SWIFT?!)

Dawn:

"Ok so I promised I wouldn't facepalm this time, which is VERY had for me, but I've met Georgia, and she is almost a replica of Gary Oak, at least in my opinion. She thinks she's better than everyone, and they would NOT make a perfect match."

Iris:

"NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! If that happened and they became a couple, ASH WOULD BE PULVERIZED! What do you mean I'm acting like a kid? *stomps like a little kid* I AM NOT A KID! Goodbye!"

Cilan:

*quivers in fear* "I-if I said y-yes to that, I-iris would kill me. Don't tell her that I said Georgia is actually a good person. Seriously. She is."

Iris: "WHAT WAS THAT CILAN?!"

Cilan: "Uhh nothing gotta run bye!"

Clemont:

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CANT USE MY INVENTION? I promise it will work! Ok deal!" *goes through intro turns it on* "now let's pull the lever, and IT WORKS! What does it say? It says *gulp* error error error... Uhh I recommend runnining now..."

Bonnie:

"NO! ASH AND SERENA! ASH AND SE- oh hi Max!"

Serena:

"Why are you using handcuffs again?" *looks at ship* "oh that's why..." *uses holocaster* "Y SEND YVETAL TO ME! IM GOING TO UNOVA!" *hangs up* "MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" *Yvetal arrives*

"GOODBYE PEOPLE! FOR NOW!

***quivers* run Georgia, run! Hopefully I can convince my Xerneas to help me when Serena destroys her. **

**Ash:**

**"I TOLD you MinecraftMew! I told you... Don't say I didn't warn you."**

**(Another T swift reference. If you didn't get that, I WILL get Serena to go to you and destroy your soul (lol jk) )**

**Sorry Ash... Maybe I should have listened... Anyways, tell me what ship to do next! I'm kinda starting to think its time for amourshipping. Also when we get to pearl and advanceshipping, wish good luck to May and Dawn... Not even Arceus himself can stop Serena... Here are some reviews;**

** Blue Phoenix 20th:**

**1st review: Yep. So true.**

**2nd review:**

**I think after you pair him with all those girls, no Pokegirl will survive... Or we could just you know... Erase her memory of having a crush on Ash... NOT! And I found out the official name for Max and Bonnie is called fourthwheelshipping. WE WILL OVERRULE THE OFFICIAL NAME! CHILDSHIPPING WILL BE THE NAME XD!**

**Well see you guys in the next chapter! MinecraftMew OUT!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, here's today's chapter! Serena won't be destroying anyone's souls today, because we aren't doing an Ash ship. About time! I've decided that every 5 chapters, I'll have a Bonus scene that shows the characters after the recording! I will be putting it in a different chapter though, because I know you want the chapter ASAP. Well, here it is! MinecraftMew OUT!**

Pokemon characters react to: Joy x Brock (special guest all the Nurse Joys!)

Me: "Ok! We will be starting out differently today. We start out with the Nurse Joys!"

Nurse Joys:

*mumble mumble (You get the point) * "I THINK HES CUTE!" *everyone either facepalms, sweat drops, or falls over anime style* "what..."

Ash:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAA LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL that's a laugh! No way would he get Nurse Joy! I'm going to go laugh more now!"

Misty:

*hysterically laughing* Me: "I'm going to go now..."

Brock: "Wait. They're HERE? YES YES YES AWW MAN I LOVE YOU NURSE JOY!"

May:

*stifles laughter* "What? People actually pair those two? HAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHA!"

Max:

"Oh man. That's a laugh! Only mirage Joy would fall for HIM!"

Dawn:

"You never said I couldn't headdesk..." *Headdesks*

Iris:

"Ok. So I've seen Brock, and what do I think? THATS EVEN WORSE THAN TRAUMASHIPPING! LOL they should call this ship the nevergonnahappenshipping!

Cilan:

"I've meet Brock, and he really does like the nurse joy where he was placed for his job. I think it would make for a great couple!" *finishes script* "Can I say that will never happen now?"

Clemont: "THE FUTURE IS NOW TH-" Me: "NO!" Clemont: "Aww man..."

Bonnie:

"THAT SHIP IS WORSE THAN ASHS DANCE MOVES! FACE IT BROCK! ITS NOT GONNA HAPPEN! Lol"

Serena:

"I think love is a beautiful thing. But with those two? LOL NO WAY! I would rather ship Misty and Ash! Still mad at her though..."

Well then! At least One nurse Joy thinks he's cute... I probably agree with Iris- #nevergonnahappenshipping! Here are the reviews:

falconadventurer: 1st review: I will get to most of those ships! And i hate to break to you, but not even your Serperior could stop Serena...

2nd review: Soon...

The Legendary Amourshipper: Soon...

Blue Phoenix 20th: I shall have 100 swat teams ready for the next ship including Ash... And Serena's reactions will get worse as it goes on! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Yvetal was only the tip of the Iceburg!


	6. After Recording document!

**Well, I'm back! Again today... And this is the Whatever happened after the recording! **

"Hi Bonnie!" Max shouted from across the dirt road they were walking on. "Oh hey Max!" Bonnie shouted back. Bonnie walked over to Max, and they started talking. "Hey Max? Do you have a crush on someone?" Bonnie said somewhat hopefully. Max immediately blushed and told her that he did, but he wasn't telling. "Max! PWEEEEASSE tell me? PWEEEASSE?" This went on for about 5 minutes, then Max finally said "Ok I'll tell you. If you beat me to the Pokemon Center! Ready? Set, GO!" "Hey no fair!" Bonnie shouted as she ran after him. Serena was looking fondly at them, knowing of their crush on each other, but she soon went back to death- glaring Misty, who also felt the same way as her about Ash. They started arguing (again) about how Ash was THEIRS, and Ash just looked defeated, and mumbled "why me?" Clemont was working on his invention, which had just blown up yet again, and Dawn was fretting about her hair. "MY HAIR LOOKS HORRIBLE SOMEONE FIX IT!" Of course Piplup was their to help, and her hair was back to normal. "Thanks Piplup!" She praised her first pokemon, and gave him a Poffin. Brock looked defeated from the days ship, and was trudging along slowly. "Why can't I get girls like Ash?" May was on her Pokenav, talking with Drew, when suddenly she let out a shriek. "OHMAHGAWD YOU LIKE ME?! I LIKE YOU TO! They talked about some other things and then hung up. May looked as happy as Ash with his food. Assuming Georgia didn't steal it... She then skipped along, making it to the Pokemon center. Cilan and Iris were arguing about Georgia, and Iris was acting like a little kid about it. "GEORGIA IS A BIG FAT MEANIE!" She kept on shouting at Cilan. "When will you realize that Georgia is NOT a bad person?" Cilan would keep trying to say. Suddenly, Ash smelled food. Not just any food though, CHOCOLATE CAKE! Faster than an abra could use teleport, Ash was already buying the whole cake. Serena protested that they should eat something at the Pokemon center first, but she was to late, seeing that Ash had already eaten the whole cake. "That's Ash for you!" Serena said while sweatdropping. When they got to the Pokemon Center, they saw Bonnie and Max holding hands. Clemont and May literally went berserk, but in different ways. Clemont was a mad, saying "YOU ARE TO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND BONNIE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" While May just kept on going about how cute it was. "OMG THATS SO KAWAII!" She shouted. The group sweat dropped and they went to find a table. After they ate, they went to their rooms (boys in one, girls in another) and talked. Misty FINALLY forgave Serena, when Serena FINALLY said sorry, and they became friends that night. (Don't worry Serena will still go insane, but I figured it was time they forgave each other because they are reacting with each other.)

**Yup. That's pretty much it. Also, sorry I forgot Gary and TR reaction last chapter... It won't happen again... I think... Oh yeah! I forgot to tell you guys, but yesterday, the views on the story were OVER 9000 lol jk. But it was 183! And an average of 50 views Per Day! I might actually consider making this my main fic. If you want me to, leave a review saying so. Now for the review I got in the last 30 mins! These reviews are coming in fast!**

** Blue Phoenix 20th-**

**LOL so true! Brock will NEVER get a girl, unless it's Lucy or Autumn, like you said. *laughs***

**I'll have the next chapter out as SOON as I can, and it's the shipping is going to be dun Dun DUUUNN! Find out next time! Im a troll! Well, see ya in the next chapter! MinecraftMew OUT!**


	7. Chapter 6

Here we are again! Yet another chapter in my Pokemon characters react! Well, there's not much to say, exept with the two getting shipped luck! And Serena won't be going insane today... Just rage now comments section, just rage now.

Pokemon characters react to: Wishfulshipping

Ash:

"Iris and Cilan huh? Well for once I'm kinda stuck on this. I could see them together if they were closer in age though... But you never know with those two!"

Misty:

"See, I have the same problem with this as I have with orangeshipping. They are just good friends! It also doesn't help with the age difference. Plus I think Cilan likes Burgundy. Or she likes him. Not really sure on that one..."

Brock:

"I usually agree with ships, but like Ash said, I really don't know. I've met Cilan, and I don't think he ever mentioned her..."

Mew (ok. I got requests for pokemon reacts too. So WHY NOT put mew?!)

"Hmm. Based on watching the Black and white series, I think those two have a chance to be together. I'm not saying it will work out- wait, use FUTURE SIGHT?! The only psychic type move I have is Psychic! I might learn Future Sight soon though...

Gary:

"I have to agree with Iris saying Ash is a little kid, but I don't think they would work out. Y'now why? BECAUSE IM GARY OAK AND I SAY SO! I also got more cheerleaders back! No they are NOT just lopunny I caught myself!" *Note to self paint lopunnys like humans...*

Jessie:

"WHAT DO YOU WANT NOW? I am late to my VERY successful acting show! The reason you never see it is because it is only shown to the most prestige- ok that was insulting. Let's make this quick. WE. DID. NOT. FOLLOW. THE. TWERPS. IN. UNOVA! How many times do we have to say it? Come on Wobbefet were going now!

James:

"I'm just going with what Jessie said. NO ITS NOT BECAUSE I LIKE HER! People these days."

Meowth:

"Listen here twoip. I traveled with you guys for a good amount of time, but they seem to just be friends. The green haired twoip is a good cook though... I will never forgive the purple haired twoip for trying to catch me."

May:

"I remember them! They're from Unova, right? Cilan and Iris, together? No no no. I don't think so. They're just good friends! Don't take it from me though, as people have raged saying I'm so dense because Drew gave me roses and I couldn't take a hint.(Minecraftmew: I made that comment...) Well I have a date to go on! Oh. COMING DREW!"

Max:

"They're age though! Iris is only 10, while Cilan is like 20! A 10 year old dating a 20 year old? No thanks. I swear if there's anyone who ships me and Agatha, someone's gonna die. Wait. PEOPLE SHIP THAT? What's it called? AgeIsOnlyANumbershipping? AGE DOES MAKE A DIFFERENCE! I hate you people. I already have a girlfriend anyways. Here she comes now! Hi Bonnie!"

Dawn:

*facepalm* "The ages, they're to far apart..."

Iris:

"Me? And Cilan? HA! No way! We're good friends, but nothing more, and we will never be more! Plus I think him and Burgundy like each other. I don't know though."

Cilan:

"M-me and Iris? What would Burgundy think of that? No I don't like either of them like that! I think Burgundy likes me though, so I don't want to hurt her feelings. Also, our personalities are very different" *keeps on talking connisuer talk*

Clemont:

"THE FUTURE IS NOW TH-" Me: "NO!" Clemont: "Aww man..."

Bonnie:

"I honestly think they would be a cute couple! Not as cute as Ash and Serena though... I'm going to go see Max now."

Serena:

"Iris is pretty cool! And Cilan is almost as good of a cook as I am! No I'm not bragging about my macarons... Together though? Nah. I don't see it happening honestly. That's just my opinion though. Oh and tell Misty ASH IS MINE!"

That was a pretty normal day! No insanity Serena though... I'm about to be on a long plane ride so I needed to finish this. Sorry I didn't get the chapter up sooner! I was REALLY busy, and I hope this makes up for it. Here are the reviews!

USECContractor-

Might do those ships! Also while waiting for other chapters, check out You paired me with who? For another good laugh.

The Legendary Amourshipper-

If I get 9 more people saying that I will! (Lol jk I'm still thinking about it)

Though thanks for liking the story!

Falconadventurer-

Sorry about Leafy... Not even he was strong enough. You better hope that Lucario knows Close Combat! And that it has a mega stone!

DisneyWriter-

Impactshipping WILL come soon! As will the rest! May and Wailord... Ahh yes.

The 6th Spectral King-

If you mean as a reactor, sure! If you mean as a ship, it WILL come!

Were about to take off! MinecraftMew OUT!


	8. Chapter 7

Yet another chapter! Wow. 270 views yesterday. I seriously can't believe it. I have decided to make this my main fic! So, here's today's chapter! *puts troll face on*

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS RATED T FOR TEEN!**

Pokemon Characters React to: FantasticFivesomeshipping

(If you don't know, the ship is Ash x Misty, May, Dawn, and Iris. #Serenarage)

Ash:

"Uhh, all at once? I don't really think that would work. Where's Serenas name by the way? T-there's not? Uhh I'm just going to go in the Secret bunker downstairs, and I GUARANTEE the studio will be GONE! No joke." *goes to downstairs bunker*

Misty:

"NO WAY! ASH IS ONLY MINE! MINE AND- wait, Serena's name is not on this, I HAVE TO RUN!" *Serena bashes through window, knocks Misty unconscious, and runs away with her*

Brock:

"Why can't I have a ship with me and ALL the girls, well that are not who I traveled with? Wait, there's a ship with me and every single girl? I KNEW IT! NURSE JOY HERE I COME!

May:

"I ALREADY HAVE A BOYFRIEND! And all of us with him? Wait a second, WHY IS SERENA'S NAME NOT ON THIS?! I GOTTA RUN! *Serena wrecks window again, knocks May unconscious, and runs away with her*

Max:

"Wait, WHAT HAPPENED TO MY SISTER? Ohh I get it. You should NOT have shown Serena. Also that wouldn't work. Only one girl at a time Ash! Also, please rescue my sister..." *starts crying* Bonnie: "Oh Max, I heard what happened, we'll find her..." *kisses Max on cheek*

Dawn:

*screams and runs*

*Serena breaks window (again) knocks Dawn unconscious, and runs away with her*

Iris:

"Ok, all of us at once? What kid thought of this one? Wait a second... Se-Serena's name isn't on this! THIS IS WORSE THAN FAIRY TYPES BEING FOUND!" *runs* *same events happen to Iris that happened to Misty, May, and Dawn*

Clemont:

"I don't even have to use a machine to say this is a bad idea..."

Bonnie:

"NO! ONLY ASH AND SERENA! ONLY ASH AND SERENA! Wait what happened?! Poor Max! I'm going to go now..."

Serena:

"Ok, tell me again why we are in an unbreakable prison, surrounded by 1000 swat teams, and all the legendaries?" (Yes Phoenix i used it :D) *looks at shipping*

2 minutes later...

"ASH WILL BE MINE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! While they are unconscious I shall DROP THEM IN LAVA!" (Now would be a good time to mention that Serena killed all the legendaries except Mew, who was critically injured. Also no swat member survived, and I, MinecraftMew, was tied up, and getting my other Pokemon out was impossible because she ducktaped them shut... Mew is currently with nurse joy, and falcon, your Leafy and Lucario, I'm sorry, but they probably won't make it :/) "Now begins the final countdown!" Me: "Serena... You don't have to do this. Misty is the only one who LIKES Ash, May has a boyfriend, Dawn likes Kenny, and Iris just isn't into him. Please Serena, don't do this..." *faints* *Charla senses I need help, and Steel wings out of Pokeball* Charla: "Serena, I am Charla, MinecraftMews Charizard. I have sensed great danger, and I need to help my master. If you don't stop this, Ash may... Never love you. You hurt some of his best friends, and he will never forgive you if you kill them. *Serena turns around* Serena: "I- what have I become? My jealousy, it's too strong. I'm honestly sorry, and Ash will never forgive me. I give up. He will never be mine." Charla: "Even if she almost killed them, she admitted her mistake. I think she deserves another chance" *catches Serena as she's about to fall* (BTW Serena fell unconscious) *Gets other poke girls as they're about to wake up* All girls: "Wha- what happened?" Charla explains and they all go back.

Me: "Well then"

Yeah! I just did that! Luckily I made it out of there, or the series would have ended. How did Charla talk? LOGIC! Because pokemon can talk in this! See, if I had made it so Serena DID kill them, there would be no series would there? Sure, her reactions to Ash ships will be more mild now, but it will still be the same story! I have an announcement BTW... School has started back up for me, and I'm not going to be able to write a chapter as often. I PROMISE though, I will update as often as I can! Well, see ya in the next chapter! MinecraftMew, OUT! Oh yeah... Reviews XD :

Falconadventurer: your Lucario and Leafy will be remembered for their bravery... *sad music plays*

Blue Phoenix 20th: you were right when it said NOT GUARANTIED. Whatever! It all worked out! Sort of...

Fayoken: Fan version = BOSS! Reached a score of... dun Dun DUNNNN OVER 9000! Also your shiny mew, rayquaza, and mewtwo were some that did not make it... *more sad music plays*

The 6th Spectral King: Sorry I didn't get N in this chapter :/... I felt like this chapter is more of a main- character thing... He will definably be in the next chapter though!

Ok. Now for realz. MinecraftMew, OUT!


	9. Chapter 8

**Ok you guys are going to kill me. It's been pretty much 2 weeks since the last chapter. Whatever though! I'm back and HOPEFULLY back into action. (I had a pretty big project that I needed to finish) I will probably post something soon, but let's start today's ship! And BTW Mew is pretty much my reaction to this. **

Pokemon characters react to: Impactshipping! (Yup! May and Wailord XD)

Ash:

"Uhh WHAT? A Pokemon human relationship? I may be dense, but not THAT dense to not figure out that that would NEVER work!"

Misty:

"I'm fine with it as long as she stays away from Ash. If she even THINKS of kissing Ash- wait WHAT?! DAT GURL GONNA DIE!"

(If you are wondering, there is a banned ep. where they kiss. Troll to Advanceshippers everywhere. Why a troll? Notice the words BANNED EPISODE! When I first found out about that, I swear I tried everything to find that episode and maybe was an Advanceshipper for a day…*dodges rocks*)

Brock:

"No! Only the pretty and handsome Pokemon. Not that whale! Don't even go there. NO I DO NOT LIKE GARDIVUOR! Human girls only. Wait. Is that OFFICER JENNY!? I GOTTA GO!

Team rocket:

*Laughing to hard to notice May come up with Mistys mallet that she stole*

Mew:

*Laughs histaracly* "LOLWUT?! Not even I would go for that! (Remember, it's me, but I'm ACTING as a Pokemon.) haha. That's funny. No way. Nice laugh though!"

May:

... Me: "uhh" May: ... "YOU!"

2 mins later

Me: "OWWW! Did you HAVE to break my leg? Great. Now I'm in a cast for 6 weeks. (NOT TO FEAR! This did not happen in real life or anything. Just clarifying.)

Max:

*snickers* "I think that would be a great couple!" *snickers*

May: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Me: "RUN MAX! BEFORE ITS TOO LATE!"

Dawn:

*endlessly headdesks*

Iris:

"Ok. Not even I can keep from laughing at that." *Laughs* "But seriously that's NOT a good pair. What kid thought of that one?"

Cilan:

"Well this certainly has an... Interesting flavor to it..."

N: (yes I finally put him in ^_^)

"I'm not one with relationships, but a human and pokemon relationship like THAT? Nonononono. Pokemon are meant to be free, and they wouldn't fall in love with a human."

Clemont:

"THE FUT-" Me: "NO!" Clemont: "can I please try it?" Me: *sigh* "fine, everyone bring the bulletproof vests?" Everyone: "YEAH"

Clemont: *turns on machine, pulls lever, and it says they would make a good match* May: "THAT MACHINE IS AN IDIOT! " May: *destroys machine and walks off obviously mad*

Bonnie:

"Lolwut?"

Serena:

"I'll go along with it, as long as she stays away fro- WHAT SHE DID WHAT?! IMMA KILL HER! MISTY GET YOUR MALLET! WE GONNA GO DESTROY MAY!"

**Pretty good chapter if I do say so... Also why haven't I posted in a while? TESTING! So if I don't post frequently, that's why. Before I go on to comments, I'm going to make it clear that any inappropriate comments will be deleted and disregarded in the comments section. Luckily there haven't been any yet! I hope... Gotta go check the comments.**

**Comments!**

**(Btw I might accidentally redo some lol)**

**Blue Phoenix 20th-**

**Bianca shall come in good time... And I thought legendaries couldn't breed. YOU DARE DEFY THE LAWS OF FIZIX?! (Yes I did just spell physics fizix.) XD LOL**

**Falconadventurer-**

**I'm so... So sorry for your loss. RIP falconadventurers! (Yes I just did that. I called your pkm falconadventurers. Pretty clever, right? Right... Yeah no...)**

**The 6th Spectral King**

**Lol! Pretty powerful pokemon there! And Serena and Misty work together now, but at times all the support will be needed ?**

**Fayoken:**

**I am so sorry for your loss ;n;... They fought bravely and we respect that. Not to worry though, as I just found an XERNEAS! (Next part applies to all who lost pokemon) REVIVEZ FO EVERYONE! Wait... Nope. Just an oversized bidoof. False alarm.**

**Poke ego:**

**Maybe soon. Not really sure though. :P**

**U.N. Owen: **

**Idk what you mean by that XD**

**Plz explain soon..**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! MinecraftMew again here! Trying to post Tuesday morning, but well, I might not. XD Who are today's Shipping Victims? FIND OUT BELOW!**

**Pokemon characters react to: Egoshipping (Misty and Gary!)**

**Btw Gary will be in this react, sorry for not putting him in the last few chapters...**

Ash:

"Y'no, I could actually see these 2 together someday, but Misty would have to get over me..."

Misty:

"NO NO NO NO NO! Not him... please."

Brock:

"Not even I know what to say, BECAUSE IM STARING AT A NURSE JOY AND OFFICER JENNY PICTURE!" Me: *sweatdrops and runs*

Gary:

"Hmm. After my travels through Sinnoh, I guess I felt a little different about her, but WHO NEEDS HER WHEN YOU HAVE OVER 9000 CHEERLEADERS?!" (Sorry, I really wanted to keep his arrogant nature...)

Team rocket:

Jessie: "I'm an expert on everything, including love and acting!" Me: "Really, acting? That's when you know you are bad at love." Jessie: "tell me why we are doing this again?" Me: *shows flamethrower* Jessie: "Oh right..." *James and Meowth sneak out*

May:

"I've met both before, but I don't think they would make the best match. It would work though! And don't pull anything like Impactshipping EVER. Again! And did you have to tell Misty and Serena I kissed ash once? I can still see the stars..."

Max:

"If Misty doesn't like it, neither do I. Still ship Impactshipping though..." May: "WHAT WAS THAT?!" Max: "n-nothing, GOTTA RUN!"

May: "IM GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT MAX MAPLE! (Yes their last name is maple. Goin by whatever is popular on the fandom people.)

Dawn:

"OMYGOSH PROFESSOR OAKS GRANDSON IS IN THIS SHIP! SHIPPED ALREADY! As long as it's not with me..."

Gary: "…"

Iris:

"Still my beliefs that they are too young to date... No! I do NOT like Cilan! Please stahp..." (Yes I just spelled stop stahp)

Cilan:

"An interesting flavor I must admit! EVALUAT-" Me: "NO!" Cilan: "Well then... Someone doesn't like hours of rambling about a couple!"

N:

"I've never met either of them, but looking into their hearts, (yes n has the ability to see feelings. You know why? LEGITIMACY!) I can see that he kind of likes her, but she barley likes him."

Clemont: "THE FUTUR IS N-" Me: "NO!" Clemont: "Fine..."

*machine explodes anyways*

Bonnie:

"As long as that girl is NOT PAIRED with Ash, that's fine with me! ASH AND SERENA FO LIFE!"

Serena:

"Anything to keep her away from Ash is fine..."

That's the end of that chapter! Well nothing else to say other than REVIEW TIME!

Moderator- I shall think about it.

Blue Phoenix 20th- Yeah I couldn't help it... And I SHIP IMPACTSHIPPING LOL JK CONTESTSHIPPING FOR LIFE!

The 6th Spectral King- Yay N is right! Thanks for the suggestion! His character is really fun to do. Also, I have 3 eggs for you... Ninja and Articuno sent them... -_-

Poke ego- Consider? O I considered it! #Fanrequestmade!

Mysterious Fan Writer- Ok, so I saw your review, and the whole thing with Serena is a Joke! It's a fanfic... Seriously. Also a lot of other people who read this like it, so if you don't like it, I respect that. Everyone has their own opinions. (Did I respond to that well? I don't mean to rage on you or anything...)

Well, this is another chapter made by MinecraftMew,

MinecraftMew OUT!


	11. Chapter 10

**Here I am yet again! It iz MinecraftMew here fo yet ANOTHER chapter! I'm trying to post as often as possible, and 2 days ago I HAD OVER 9000 VIEWZ! Lol jk, but I did have 310 as of 4:17 2 days ago! Also the time Guest reviewed2 days ago. Perfect timing, right? Well, here is the ship! **

**Pokemon characters react to: dun Dun DUNNNN **

**it's time**

**Finally time**

**To celebrate over 300 views**

**AMOURSHIPPING!**

**Yes! That's right! It's finally time for the legendary SHIP! Also btw Ash and everyone else had their minds erased of all attempted murders by Serena. Ship possibility RESTORED! Also it's the 10th chapter. So you know what that means! After directing chapter! Coming up most likely sometime soon!**

Ash:

"Uhh... Uhhmmm I- I don't like- like her li- like that... Why am I so nervous? She's just a friend! Right?"

Misty: (now it's her turn to become yandere!)

"O- No- You- DIDNT! MALLET TIME!" *runs out of room with mallet made of steel* Me: "I gotta go save Serena!"

Brock:

"Finally! Something I can relate to! I ship Amourshipping! AMOURSHIPPING FOR THE WIN! OMG. Is that nurse joy? I gotta go!"

Gary:

"I would think that looser deserves another looser, so I don't ship. I'm not saying Serena is a looser, but I am saying I am totally out of her league. No I do not like her. WHAT? ONOWUGONNAGETIT!" (If you are wondering it says: o now u gonna get it.)

Team Rocket:

Jessie: "Which twerpette are we talking about again? Oh the new one. I Jessie Prescott- What? Grr you figured me out. My last name is not Prescott. WHAT?! THE ONE THING WE HAVE IN COMMON IS FAILING AT ACTING?!" *Real Jessie Prescott barges in* Jessie P. "OK THAT WAS RUDE!" *real Jessie Prescott storms off* Jessie: "You are lucky I haven't sent out Pumpkaboo yet. Anyways I think it would be a cute couple. What?! I can fangirl too!" James: "I think that's a good pairing, but it comes very close to the twerp and the red-head twerpette. Ahh I still remember when we trapped them in a cage.." Meowth: "Honestly couldn't care less."

Pikachu:

"Ok, now that I don't need a translator, it's gonna be a lot easier. Honestly, I know Serena likes him. Everyone knows, except for my dense trainer Ash Ketchem. I do ask him about it sometimes, and I think he may like her, but he just doesn't realize yet. Misty also likes him, but they didn't have as strong of a connection. That's at least what N told me."

Delia:

"OMYGOSH MY LITTLE BOY IS GROWING UP SOOOO FAST! I've seen him, NO IM NOT STALKING HIM! I just talked to grace. Anyways Grace has told me that Serena does like my little Ashy, and he may like her back. But ya know, my son is not really good at this stuff, so he might not know it yet."

Grace:

*sigh* "I saw this one coming. It's pretty obvious my daughter likes him, and I think he likes her back. I can't be positive though."

Mew:

" YES YES YES YES YES YES YES! IT SHALL HAPPEN! I see the future so it's almost confirmed."

May:

"Ash and Serena, yeah, it will happen sooner or later. Imma go get a snack now. WAIT WHAT?! YOU. TOOK. THE. LAST. SNACK?! YOU ARE GONNA DIE!"

Max:

"I would usually agree with Misty, but I think Ash and Serena would make quite a couple! Oh hi Bonnie! I gotta go now!"

Dawn:

"I don't care right now because I got a call from Kenny he says he likes me and I like him too I gotta boyfriend now I'm so in love" *keeps on mindless rambling*

Cilan:

"I think this would have a great flavor! Ash and Serena go together like TWO FOODZ THAT GO TOGETHER!" *keeps on connisuer rambling*

Iris:

"What little kids. I told you before. They. Are. 10! Not ment to date yet. It's still a cute couple though, if they were 13!"

N:

"I can sense a strong connection between the two of them. They will end up together regardless of when."

Clemont:

"I don't even need my invention for this... They are perfect for each other. The only one who knows that more is Bonnie."

Bonnie:

"YES YES YES! Finally! I thought you would never ask us about this ship! IT WILL HAPPEN I WILL MAKE IT HAPPEN IF ITS THE LAST THING I DO!"

Serena:

"YES! ASH AND ME WILL BE TOGETHER! Wait, no, what I did- wait what? OMG THANK YOU! I will never be bad again! Unless it's an Ash ship with someone who likes/liked him! WAIT WHAT! AHHH I GOTTA GO RUN FROM MISTY!" *misty barges in* Misty: "o hi Serena! I'm not gonna hurt you..." *2 minutes later* Me: "uhh imma call 911 now... Misty, I thought you were nicer than this..." *another 2 minutes later* Me: "NOOOO MEW PLEASE HANG ON! Misty... You... Injured and possibly killed... MEW! I CANT. BELIEVE YOU! First you almost kill Serena and now MEW?! THATS IT! *punches Misty in the face and she becomes unconcious* Mew: "I- I don't think I'll make it..." Me: "yes you will let's go to the Pokemon Center."

**END O CHAPTER! Poor Serena, and Mew, who will be very lucky if she survives... I cri. ;n; well the after react should be very interesting. I'll have it up as soon as possible. And I have to say, Mistys reaction was FAR worse than Serena's. WRATH OF MISTY! Well, here be da reviews. **

**Falconadventurer- I have this for zoroark:**

**My dearest fan,**

** I am glad to see I have an admirer. I don't really get many fans these days. If you accept, would you like fly on my reshiram with me? I think it would be great. My zoroark will be there too, so you 2 can see each other.**

**-N**

**spetsnaz213- this chapter answers your 1st question. :) I will have the characters react to those at some point! So don't worry. **

**Guest- Glad to see you like the story! SERENAS REACTIONZ FO LIFE! This chapter it's mistys turn though. Don't worry, more insanity reacts in the future from her! XD**

**Poke ego- No problem! That ship was really fun to do! In the after react, I might put him evaluating, but I might not. It's a 50-50 situation. Also a little fun fact, I used to be a Pokeshipper and hate Amourshipping! Yeah that's right! But then I saw the flashback... o_O**

**The 6th spectral king- was the egg supposed to hatch into a shiny Articuno?**

**Disney Writer- So true **


	12. After recording

**Hi guys! It's MinecraftMew here with another chapter! This is the after direct thingy that everyone probably wants to see because of Misty! I know I haven't updated in a while, but as most of you know, it's that time of year again where the teachers load you up with homework, tell you to study, because the TESTING IS COMING! I've already began my testing, and I'm almost finished. So I should update a lot more often now if I have the time. Who's ready for school to be out?! Ok. Here's the AFTER DIRECT THINGY! And I will be in it this time for a short time! Like one line time! Lol here we go.**

"MEWWWW! IM GONNA SAVE YOU!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while running faster than mirror Clemont. Ash was still is shock after he heard the news, and wasn't acting like himself. Instead of the normally calm, optimistic self, he was freaking out like someone stole his food. "O GAWD! WHAT HAPPENED TO SERENA WILL SHE BE OK PLEASE SAY SHE WILL BE OK!" He kept on screaming and pacing frantically on the way to the Pokemon center where everyone who was hurt/injured was kept.(Nurse joy had one of her friends over who was a doctor) May and Dawn were really worried because Serena were one of their best friends, but they were also trying to calm Ash down, who was now about to fall over. Nobody knew why he was acting this way, because all of them have been injured before and he never freaked out this much. They knew (THOUGHT) he was too dense to like someone, so that was out of the question, right? Iris was a few paces behind the rest of the group, saying "Ash is SUCH a kid. He's overreacting. Unless... He actually likes her... HAHAHA what am I saying he's WAY to dense for that. Right Axew?" Iris said to her trusted partner, who for once, looked uncertain that her trainer was right. "Ash you NEED to calm down. Serena will be fine!" That was May, who was a little uncertain herself. "Yeah, no need to worry!" Encouraged Dawn from the other side of Ash. Brock was thinking about the whole situation, and with Ash freaking out, he suddenly realized something, out of shock, he opened his eyes! He then turned around and stated: "I know why ash is freaking out so much!" He said in a voice that got everyone (but Ash's who was still breathing heavily) attention. The then proceeded to say, "After many adventures with you all, you still think he's super dense when it comes to all this relationship stuff right?" Everyone called out in perfect harmony "Of corse!" Brock continued,"well, what if he's NOT that dense anymore, and although he may not realize it, I think he likes Serena!" This got Ash's attention. He never liked a girl, and never will! But then he thought "hey, what if I do like her?" The more he thought about it, the more he realized Brock was right! He did like Serena! He then spoke out loud: "H-hey guys? I think Brock is right. I do like her. I never realized until now though." That is when everyone, except Bonnie and Max, who were not very surprised (Somehow Bonnie managed to convince Max...) looked at him like he had just eaten a Wailord. Then they fell over anime-style, while Bonnie was shrieking like a fangirl. Max didn't know what to think of this, and went to get Bonnie, so he could calm her down. Everyone else had just stood up, and they were nearly at the Pokemon center. Ash ran as fast as humanly possible, and reached the Pokemon center first. When he walked in, he heard two voices, but only heard "Hey Ruby?" (Hinting new reactors and shipping here!) Before dashing of to where Serena was. He found her awake, and on the couch looking totally normal. Untill she removed her hat, to show a bandage wrapping around her whole entire head. Ash slowly walked over and sat down next to Serena. Serena, who wanted to have a bit of fun, simply asked,"who are you?" Ash, surprised, looked at her and started ranting about who he was, and then said something meant to trick her, although she was fully aware who he was. Ash then said something that Serena was shocked by, "Also, you are my girlfriend." Serena was stunned. Did Ash seriously just do that? Did her longtime crush really like her? Then she said "A-Ash, I was just messing around with you, I was fully aware of who you were, it was a joke." By this time the others were walking in, but neither Ash or Serena saw them. Ash blushed a deep Crimson and asked her, "Now that you know about my feelings, what about yours?" Serena just stared blankly at him for a second, with a slight blush on her face, before saying "I-I like you to." Ash then hugged her, and then saw the rest of the group. "Uhh..." Both Ash and Serena said while the group stared at them with shocked faces. "Wait. You told her already?" Brock asked in a shocked voice. "Oh like you never do that?" Max said in a sarcastic tone. Serena explained what happened, and they all yelled at Ash yelling how that was the oldest trick in the book, and he was an idiot for falling for it. They also called out on how he said that Serena was his girlfriend, because that was not how you did things, even if they had really lost their memories, they wouldn't believe that. In the end, everyone fainted of Ash's stupidity, and fainted. Ash and Serena went to a Lumiose City café for a date. The end. NO QUESTIONS ASKED! XD

**YAY! ITS CANNONNNNNNNNNN! I had to make that happen. Don't question me. Mew is still critically injured, but will probably make it :D. I should post more often now, because by the time I post this, I will be DONE WITH TESTING! AT LAST! Now for the reviews:**

**Satoshi and Touko:**

**It just happens that I like a lot of shippings with cannon evidence... NOT because of the evidence though! I just thing they are cute together for one reason or another. I'm glad you find my story entertaining though! :D**

**Hero Lumanite:**

**Wait. Your a Pokeshipper (totally respect BTW!)? Good luck reading this chapter! XD**

**And yes. Yes they are mean to Brock X3**

**Blue Phoenix 20th:**

**Uhh... Uhh... MEGA EVOLVE LATIOS AND LATIAS! AVENGE SERENA! AVENGEEEEE!**

**Oh and destroy all of her mallets too.**

**Misty: "WHAT?!" Me: "HEY YOU ALMOST KILLED MEW GET BACK HERE!"**

**Poke ego:**

**I agree with having a spot in your heart for pokeshipping. It's like that for me to. I just really wanted to make the yandere score even because I felt it was not fair that only Serena one. Or two. Or UGHH you get the point XD**

**falconadventurer:**

**Great to see zoroark got his letter! Also, Malamar and Reuniclus might have their work cut out for them...**

**Moderator:**

**I'll see what I can do about that ;)**

**Moderator (pt 2):**

**Nah. Pikachu is Amour. He just wanted to troll some people on that day. Iris is a little bit rude at times I agree, and Hilda might have made a better traveling companion...**

**Iris: "WHAT WAS THAT YOU KID?!"**

**Me: "n-nothing"**

**Well glad to see you are enjoying the story! I will try and post more often :D**

**Moderator (pt 3):**

**When Serena has a Yandere day, I shall call upon you, along with the POWA OF DA REVIEWERS (like Blue Phoenix, falcon, poke ego, you get the point) ?**

**Disney Writer:**

**Don't worry, she's already there. I sent her there after Blue Phoenix 20ths review! **

**falconadventurer (pt 2)**

**Is it ok if I give them access to the distortion world? Just asking.**

**The 6th Spectral King:**

**Lol. And yeah we will see. I have so many requests right now, but it will come soon! :D**

**Guest:**

**You evil soul... XD (Don't worry, I'm fine with abilityshipping! It's a cute pair! Not for me though. Sooo your still evil XD)**

**auramaster:**

**Sorry I haven't been able to update... :( I have something planned for JB in the next after direct though ):D MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Let's see... 13 reviews this chapter?! You guys are the best! I will have the next chapter up in a few days, (hopefully) and that hint? Yup! Ruby and Sapphire will be added into the reactor community! I already have their ship planned for a specific chapter, so yeah. The manga is AWESOME! I was using it for research on the ship. I can't wait for the ORAS saga! I definitely recommend it. Ok guys! Minecraftmew OUT!**


	13. Chapter 11

**HOLA! Minecraftmew here with another chapter! I know what your thinking- A MONTH?! You are crazy. You are completely right. I have gotten hooked on minecraft. If u wanna see me sometime on a server, I usually go on .net****or (that's the website you can get the actual ip from there) Archon has an OP prison that I'm on a lot and pixelmasters has pixelmon. I'll explain how to get mods at the bottom. Well at least the chapters up! And for the wait, I might as well just do franticshipping now so you won't have to wait a month for that XD! Weeeeelllllllllllllllll here's the chapter.**

**One more thing. WHOS HYPED FOR EPISODE 79?! I know I am! has all anime shows for free including Pokemon, so if you can find Pokemon, you can see they have all the eps so far in subs. Except ep.78. WHO CARES IF ITS IN JAPANESE?! Lol ok NOW for the chapter:**

Pokemon characters react to: Franticshipping

Ash:

"Hmm, this is a pair I think could work! Although I don't think Ruby knows... *sigh* he'll never figure it out. WHAT DO YOU MEAN HES NOT AS DENSE?! So we're back to this. Grr I thought I would have gotten a break now that I have Serena as my Girlfriend geez."

Misty:

"ASH" *starts crying like crazy* "HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINEEEEEE"

Brock:"I've seen them. Sapphire really likes him... And Ruby likes her, but they don't know it. I say that they will get to- OHH MAN HI NURSE JOY!"

Team rocket:

Jessie: "that would be a beautiful relationship! Almost as beautiful as ME! Wait what?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT WOULD FAIL THEN! . !" James: "oh boy... Well I think they would turn out ok. They seem to like each other!" Meowth: "Quit your yapping and let's get on with this. The sooner we finish is the sooner we get food. Is that... SYLVEON GET OVER HERE MY SWEET!" Sylveon: *runs as fast as possible*

May:

"Wait a second. Hold up. Why does Sapphire look EXACTLY. LIKE. ME?! No wonder Drew thinks I'm cheating on him. When I get my hands on Sapphire... Well whatever it's not my fault I have a long lost twin... I think they're cute together! Haha imagine there was a Drew in their region who liked battles... Haha!"

Max:

"My sister wouldn't date Ruby... Wait what?! That is strange. Well if it's not my sister then yeah they might go good together. That is very strange though."

Ruby:

"Sapphire? I don't know... I mean I really like her but she won't tell me what went on Mirage Island! I really don't remember... Could someone please tell her?!

Sapphire:

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" language you can understand-("I really like him and I want him to like be back but I don't know if he does now because I've been bugging him about Mirage island for a while ok bye") *uhh translator turns off*

Dawn:

"I don't really know much about these people but ehh, from what you told me, they'd probably be a good match"

Cilan:

"What an interesting flavor! A trainer and a performer! Not sure how, but it might just work... Look at Ash and Serena! Oh and just saying, give Ash a hard time on how he confessed and how he is still dense. What?! I can joke sometimes!" (Yes I took his advise :D)

Iris:

"Ok. They're 11. Older than 10. Still! 12 AT THE LEAST PEOPLE! UGGGH SUCH KIDS!"

N:

"I sense... They like each other. They will be fine. Ohh I sense a pizza coming this way! C'mon Zoroark! Let's get pizza.

Clemont:

"THE MATCH-THEM-UP-MACHINE IS READY!" Everyone: "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Clemont: "SHUN THE NON BELIEVERS! HERE WE GO!" *one explosion later* Clemont: *cough* "still has a few bugs I need to work out..."

Bonnie:

"I HONESTLY DONT CARE AT THE MOMENT! ASH AND SERENA ARE TOGETHER FOREVA! AWW YEEEAH!" (Hopefully my reaction from ep.79. Oh PLEEEEAAASSSEEE let that happen)

Serena:

"It's a dense performer and a trainer who likes him. Kinda like me and Ash. STILL CANT FREAKING BELIEVE THAT HAPPENED! Besides the point, if things go anything like they did for me and Ash, they'll be fine!"

**Ok so that is another chapter DONE! Hopefully I can get back to a weekly schedule of a chapter. Unfortunately I'm not doing any reviews this time, seeing I want to get this to you as soon as possible. Next week though... I will start the REVIEWZ! Anyways as I said at the top, you can probably catch me on a few servers-(the real reason I'm doing this is so that you can remind me to post XD)**

**The archon (1.8.7 vanilla- op prison(btw my chat doesn't work on that server so you would have to pm me))**

** .net**

**Pixelmasters (1.7.10 pixelmon)**

**Go to and get the IP from there**

**(You will probably see me the most here XD)**

**Cosmic (1.8.7 vanilla- jungle planet faction)**

**How to download mods (idk why I'm putting this :P)**

** google look up Minecraft Forge**

** to the link that says Minecraft Forge**

**3\. If you want to play on servers like pixelmon, your best bet is to go 1.7, and then click on 1.7.10**

**4\. If running a windows, or Hp, or anything that isn't a Mac, click go to recommended and do installer-win if a Mac, just do installer.**

** for the ad to load. DONT CLICK ANYTHING!**

** the countdown at the top right hand corner of the screen says skip, click that.**

** the bottom of the screen, you should see a download, press keep. Hasn't done anything to my laptop so far!**

** it again and wait for it to load (this only takes like 5 seconds)**

** done, click it again to open a box, and then press OK(or whatever the go word is) at the bottom.**

**Great! You have forge installed. **

**10\. I'll just do pixelmon, but this works with other mods too :D**

**Go to **

**11\. Go to downloads from the home page**

** for the version you're using, use the latest of each one.**

**13\. When you've found that, press the second arrow**

**14\. Refer to steps 5-6**

**15\. When the download is ready, click that**

**16\. It will bring you to media fire, and then click download again.**

**17\. Refer to steps 7-8 (longer download time though)**

**Awesome! You're almost there!**

**18\. Go to your PC and select downloads**

**19\. Drag Pixelmon out of there onto your desktop.**

**20\. Open the minecraft launcher, and press profiles, select forge**

**21\. Now press edit profile, and press Open game dir (something like that)**

**22\. Look for a mods folder, if you don't have one, create a new folder called mods. **

**23\. Drag pixelmon inside the mods folder**

**Yay! You did it! You now have mods! Also for most other mods, don't worry about step 16-17 and you only need forge once.**

**Thought I might as well do this seeing a lot of people want mods and don't know how to get it :) and I kind of owe you guys... well now, MinecraftMew OUT!**

**Just got word from falcon that I posted the wrong chapter... Thanks falcon! *gives falconadventurer a shiny Pokemon of choice***


	14. Chapter 12 AND HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hi people! I'm just gonna go into the spoilers now. #BONNIEKNOWS! Any amourshipping fans out there, FEEL DA HYPE! And in honor of that, instead of a shipping react, today...**

**Pokemon characters react to: #BONNIEKNOWS**

**Some parts of memory have been temporarily wiped so the reactions could be better! No shipping are cannon at the moment**

Ash:

"Bonnie knows about what? I have no idea whatsoever. I think I'll find out in the future though"

Misty:

"Knows WHAT?! I thought max would have figured me out by now and helped me. UGH as much as i hate to admit it (b/c she's in chains so she can't escape. And surrounded by 5000000 Mewtwos) score 1 Serena. Man I wish I had my lava mallet to get outta here."

Brock:

"Oooh! Oooh! I know! Bonnie found out Serena's crush on Ash! Did I get that right? YAY! Ash and Serena will be together if I know Bonnie! Nurse joy would be proud of me and take me as her boyfriend *snaps Brock out of dreamland* heyyyy..."

Gary:

"Pfft. I've known since we were 8 at that camp. Bonnie is 7? I still knew before her. Hey. WHOS THE ONE WITH THE CHEERLEADERS HERE?! No I do NOT have them chained up in my basement. What do you mean you checked? YOU LET THEM GO?! Grrr..."

Pikachu:

"I kind of saw this coming... I saw the look on Bonnie's face when Serena was blushing. Little known fact about me, I'm not really that dense, at least not as dense as my trainer. I knew before Miette about Serena's crush. I've been playing dense though. Maybe I can team up with Bonnie!"

Team rocket:

Jessie: "HEY I SAW THAT LOOK TOO! I KNEW IT! Bonnie knows! Her acting skills almost surpass mine, so they're gonna get together soon! WHAT?! THEY'LL NEVER GET TOGETHER AT THAT RATE?! WHY YOU! James: "Meowth should we run?" Meowth:"Nah. For once I have something to say. I've spent time with the little twerpette, she seems like a good Cupid. She'll get them together. I spent too much time with her. I know too much. She said she had a suspicious feeling about the other twerpette and the main twerp. OHHH IS THAT A PURLOIN?! I GOTTA GO!"

May:

"Hold on, your saying Bonnie knows about a crush, but Max can't even pick up on 1 HINT THAT I LIKE DREW? Geez that kid needs lessons from Bonnie."

Max:

"Oh Bonnie! She's pretty nice! Don't nuzzle her Dedenne though... Learned that the hard way. What does Bonnie know about? Oh. Makes sense. Hehe Mistys gonna kill me. What I'm about to say stays in this room. I knew about Mistys crush on Ash, but I didn't do anything about it hehe..."

Ruby:

"I don't have any idea what to say. Except that she will most likely do everything in her power to get them together. Most kids will do that... TALKING TO YOU EMERALD! STOP PAIRING ME WITH SAPPHIRE!"

Sapphire:

"At least she isn't pestering me about Ruby! I'm gonna get my popcorn and watch the whole thing go down."

Dawn:

*facepalm* "You've gotta be kidding me... Only 1 character knows out of the Kalos group that isn't Serena?!" *headdesks*

Iris:

"Such a kid. Who would try and pair up 10 year olds?! Kids that's who. People these days"

Cilan:

"Haha if she does know, this will turn out well, like a good meal!"

(I've got nothing XD)

Clemont:

"She called me dense. She called me DENSE."

(She called ash and Clemont dense. Just look at the english subs on . Not even joking here)

Bonnie:

"Well of COURSE I know! After Miette whispered in Serena's ear what she did, wasn't it obvious?! SERENA LIKES ASH!"

Serena:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" *faints*

**Well, another chapter done! :D sorry it's a few days late but I have a REALLY big announcement!**

**I GOT A YOUTUBE CHANNEL! That's right people! I got a YouTube channel! I just posted my first vid, and you can search it up about an hour after this chapter is posted (dang waiting time...) Obviously it's not the best video, and I didn't really edit anything, but at least I had a screen recorder XD I played minecraft minigames so that's pretty cool. Right?! The channel is called:**

**MinecraftMew Minecraft &amp; More**

**Definitely check it out! I'm gonna do reviews from last chapter now. :D**

**OmniDragon10:**

**Uhh sorry about me supporting contestshipping XD and yes. One way or another Misty will start a war with Serena!**

**falconadventurer:**

**No problem! I owed ya! And future reference for everyone, I can do PM's. No problem whatsoever :D**

**LumiEre Lumanite:**

**I have no limit! I'll even do Pikashipping! Show me crazy shippings in Pokemon! XD**

**Ok! Reviews are done! Not gonna make this a drawn out outro:**

**Check out the YouTube channel**

**Believe in the Peeko**

**MinecraftMew OUT!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys MinecraftMew here! I know you guys are gonna kill me, but between school, the YT channel, and other various things, I either didn't have time, or to be truthful, I got lazy. I might be able to post once a month now, if I'm lucky I might be able to bulk write, and post once a week or once every two weeks, well, here's a chapter for now. And I have decided that I will answer questions if you PM me. Though keep reviews for things I can do better. WELLLLL that was a serious pro sounding intro lets get to the more fun stuff :D also in the story for it to be more enjoyable (and with new hints :3) Amourshipping will not be cannon in this story for a little while :3 also them getting together will have Ash be a little less dense... **

Pokemon Characters react to: Eldershipping

Ash:

"Hmm... This sound interesting. Who are the people that are being shipped? WAIT WHAAAA- NO NO NO NEVER NO NO NO! WHY WOULD SOMEONE SHIP THAT?! NO!"

Misty:

"Hmm... Delia and Professor Oak huh? I heard Ash scream in the other room... I dunno... Tell Ash I ship it though, then tell me his reaction. MWAHAHAHAHA!"

Brock:

"I have no words... Usually I ship just about everything, but this one is just no."

Gary:

"Wait... Doesn't this mean me and Ash would be s-step brothers?... Or he would be my uncle or something?" (Because Gary is a grandson, and ash is just the son of someone idk :P) "NO WAY WOULD I EVER APPROVE THIS! CHEERLEADERS ATTACK! Why are you all staring at me? SHOOT GOTTA RUN!"

Ash's Mom (Delia):

"Uh I don't really have feelings for him. He's a nice man and all, but no."

May:

"Uhhhhh what...? I'm confused. WAIT THATS THE SHIP?! Max may be happy about that, I mean being friends with professor Oaks adopted son or something.

Max:

"That would be good and bad, you gotta look at both perspectives. But in this case, I SHIP IT."

Dawn:

*Facepalms so hard she passes out*

Cilan:

"Well that's a new one. ONLY OME WAY TO FIND OUT!" *Says a bunch of connisuer stuff none of us understand* "So all and all, it could go either way."

Iris:

"DANG IT I CANT CALL THEM KIDS! Thats quite an... Interesting ship though"

N:

*Backs away slowly* *Sends out Reshiram* *Sprints away as fast as humanly possible*

Bonnie:

"I SHIP EVERYTHING DONT JUDGE ME!"

Clemont:

"THE FUTU-" Me: "NO! NOT AGAIN! TELL ME YOUR OPINION, NOT A MACHINES!" Clemont: "W-without science?" *passes out* me: "Well then..."

Serena:

"Wouldn't this mean one day he'd be my father in law or some- IVE SAID TO MUCH DONT TELL ASH I WAS FANTASIZING ABOUT OUR FUTURE WEDDING" me:"Then I recommend you don't yell" Serena: "SHOOT! Uh our recording places are next to each others aren't they..." Me: "You got lucky, Ash is at lunch. And yes. Yes they are."

**WELP that's pretty much it! Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to check out my YouTube channel! (MinecraftMew Minecraft &amp; More) I'm writing one directly after this so look forward to it! :D MinecraftMew OUT!**


	16. SHORT AWESOME UPDATE IDK

Hey guys its MinecraftMew here with a short update! On episode titles released! Ok so I may go crazily insane here buuuuuut seel with it XD. Warning: All caps from here on out as I fangirl my brains out.

OK SO BULBAPEDIA PUT THIS NEW EPISODE TITLE AND ITS CALLED THE MASTER CLASS BEGINS A MAIDENS FIERCE FIGHT WHERE SPARKS FLY. NOTHING SPECIAL RIGHT? **_RIGHT? _**WRONG! GUESS WHO WAS CONFIRMED FOR THIS EPISODE. YEP ITS HER. THE ONE. THE ONLY. NINI. WAIT NO WRONG GIRL. UHH SHAUNA. OOPS STILL WRONG GIRL. IT'S THE OTHER RIVAL. ARIA. WAIT WRONG AGAIN. ITS HER GUYS. SHES BACK SOONER THAN ANY OF US EXPECTED. MIETTE. YES. MIETTE. I KID YOU GUYS NOT, MIETTE ALONG WITH ARIA SHAUNA AND THE ONE NO ONE CARES ABOUT (NINI) ARE CONFIRMED. AND GUYS. GUYS! LOOK CLOSELY. SPARKS FLY. **_SPARKS FREAKIN FLY_**. ITS ROUND 2 OF THE DANCE EPISODE. IT PAINS ME TO EVEN MENTION THAT EPISODE. IM WRITING THIS IN ALL CAPS TO GET RID OF MY HYPE SO IM WAY HAPPIER WHEN ITS CANNON. IF ITS CANNON. NEXT CHAPTER COMES OUT SOON. HELP. ME. I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL MARCH 17TH.

Yay! I cured myself of hype but in the process sorta infected you with hype! My bad! Well until next time, MinecraftMew OUT!

#MIETTINATICONFIRMED ß What the heck? Miettinati? What is going on with me? XD


End file.
